For All Of Time
by Lady White
Summary: Time, something that can never be controlled no matter how hard you try. Always going, moving, leavening memory, history, people, wars, life. One girl must fight the demons that wish to destroy time itself. Only she holds the power to travel the timestream and stop the world from falling into hell. She is the Spirit of life, Seimei. SasukexOc
1. The Spirit

Time, something that can never be controlled no matter how hard you try.

Always going, moving, leavening memory, history, people, wars, life.

Although, what if the power of time lived in only one person?

What if time was trapped inside the heart of a person that had seen and lived everything?

Would that make them God? Or just a very sad and lonely spirit?

This is the legend of are family.

The Chiyo family, the names means eternal.

A chosen people to hide and watch for the Spirit of time itself.

I stand before my grandmother in the year 1996, I'm pregnant with my first child.

I stand tall and brave, my child born by my late husband and the former leader of are family.

My white ceremonial robs hang from my body and touch the gold flooring of the main shrine of my family.

"Yumi." My grandmother started looking at me from the high thrown she sat in with the ether three leader of are family. "Your going to give birth to your first child at the young age of 23." She said.

I lift my chin, my grandmother was a strong believer in the old ways when things like ninja still walked the earth.

Things that haven't been arrowed for thousands of years.

I didn't hate being raised in a family that believed in things such as chakra and jutsu from the olden days but no matter what generation my family has been in, we have written everything down waiting for the day when the time mage or whatever, would arise up again.

I just didn't want my only child to be obsessed with my families folklore.

It was great stories for children, but I knew better.

There was no such things as ninja or jutsu.

There was however cell phones, military, governments, and schools!

Not the villages I was forced to spend hours studying about when I was young.

Although, I loved the shrine so I would dress in the robs and know how to run things, but no matter what my mother wanted for my child.

I would not force her to know the hundreds of tails of my family.

"Yes mother I am well a where of my pregnancy." I say keeping the smile off my face.

"We have called you here for a very special reason child." My mother said rising from her thrown.

I look at her.

"And what reason would that be?" I asked.

Her blue eyes took me in.

"My lovely child, you carry inside you the spirit of are family." She said touching my face.

"You carry the spirit of time." She whispered.

My eyes winded and I looked arrowed to see all my family elders kneeling to me.

My mother grabbed my hands tears in her eyes.

"I know we've had are differences Yumi but now I can family prove to you the power of are family.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing! Mother never would pull this! Saying my baby was the God of are family!

She took my hand and took me to the one place I have never seen.

The spring, where the leader of are family is said to go when she must speak with the spirits of life.

The ones who know when the Spirit of time will form a new body for itself.

I didn't want to hurt my mother's feelings so I fallowed her to the room without saying a word.

She would probably just bless my child and that would be the end of it.

We came to the golden doors and I couldn't help my heart from filling with curiosity.

She opened the doors and the room was not what I had imagined at all.

It was a huge room with shining blue crystals walls and floor.

The room was shaped in a huge circle.

My mother turned to me and smiled.

"Step for where." She said.

Suddenly I was shaking, what was this feeling?

I stepped into the room and mother fallowed.

The moment my feet hit the cool floor the room filled with light and the doors shut he hide us.

"Mother!" I yell shocked.

A white glowing light went arrowed the room like a giant moving river.

My eyes winded and I looked at my reflection in the crystal wall.

The light was going arrowed me in lovely circles.

My brown hair fell from the golden clip that held it making it fall arrowed my body.

My blue eyes seemed to be glowing with a life I never seen before.

I turn to my mother trying to breath.

Here where tears in her graying blue eyes.

Her black robs flowing in the life of the room.

"Mother…" I whisper.

Then suddenly she came before me.

A women with long glowing white hair, the same color of the river swirling arrowed the room.

Her eyes didn't have a pupil in them just a soled blue.

Her body was as white as the moon and the only thing covering her was her long hair.

I screamed and fell to the floor, my mother was on her knees with her face to the floor.

Tears where in my eyes and the Goddess feet touched the floor.

**"_Don't be afraid Yumi, you are the connection. You are my chosen one, the one that I will be born from again._**

**_With this gift I give you will have the power to see the future._**

**_With this power you will be able to guide me from my enemies that fallow me though time._**

**_The child you hold with have a life like no ether._**

**_Make shore to take good care of her._**

**_Yumi Chiyo."_**

Then a great light hit me filling me with power I didn't know existed and I saw her.

My lovely unborn Daughter standing tall with flames be hide her and a power in her eyes that not even the strongest demon could mach.

Then the light in the room disappeared and the room became dark once again.

My mother rose and hugged me and touched my stomach.

"You are blessed my child." She said pushing my bags out of my face.

I shook my head and got up.

"Yumi!" My mother called.

I ran, faster then I thought I ever could.

I was afraid, this was to much!

They where fairy tails! Not real! It couldn't be real!

I finely got to the cliff where the remains of faces of the Leaf village you stood stand.

I looked out to the setting sun and saw my husbands memorial.

His body was never found, I didn't even get to Barry the love of my life.

"Kagetora!" I screamed holding my belly.

I fell to my knees and swore, I would give my girl the gift of a normal life if it was the only thing I could ever do.

I would move away from my home! I would make shore she would be a normal girl, even if it met fighting the God's themselves.

Years passed and I moved away from my shrine and I told my mother that she could see the child only if she wouldn't push anything on her, and above all I forbid her to tell my child about the Sprite.

Then 1996 my baby girl was born.

She had brown hair but it was almost black it was so dark.

I smiled she got that from her father.

Then to my surprised her eyes opened and tears fell from mine.

My blue eyes stared right back at me.

She looked just like me and her father.

"I love you so much! My baby girl." I sob.

My mother rubbed my shoulder.

"He would be so proud Yumi." My mother whispered.

I smiled even wider at my girl.

"Oh, yes he would. He would love you so much my little girl. So much." I say.

"What will you call her Yumi?" She asked.

I looked at her blue eyes and thought of the Goddess I had met.

"Chiyoko…It means, child of thousands of generations." I whisper.

My mother stairs at me with wide eyes but smiles.

"I love it Yumi. Little Chiyoko." She said touching her cheek.

"Yes…my baby girl." I said with a smile.

* * *

**A/N) Omg my first Naruto story! I know my spelling sucks so please dont tell me so alright guys! Anyways I hope you all like the capter even though you have no idea where it's going lol!**


	2. First day?

"Chiyoko! Hurry up or your going to be late for your first day!" My mother called from down stairs.

I sat up in bed sleepy eyed.

"Almost ready Mom!" I yell lying, and jumping out of bed.

Today was my first day at a hole knew school, I was 15 and starting my first year of high school.

I went to my bathroom and brushed my tangled hair till it was smooth and reached the middle of my back.

I picked up the uniform from my dresser and stared at it for a minuet. The skirt was pink and the top was white with a pink bow on it and the shoos were brown and the socks where long and white with pink strips at the top. It could be worse I guessed.

"Chiyoko!" My mother yelled again.

I throw the clothes on and run down stairs but jumping the last five steps and landing right in front of my grandmother.

"Well, Hello there sweet heart." She chuckled.

"Hi Grandma!" I say bowing and running passed her.

My Grandmother always wore old kimonos and her dark hair was graying, but overall she looked very good for her old age.

My mother gave me a look have could kill the moment I got into the Kitchen.

"Young Lady, if your going to be late to school everyday then all stop your lesions with your uncle so fast your head will spin." She said blue eyes shining.

I smile at her sheepishly.

"Yes mother it wont happen again." I say going over and kissing her cheeks.

My Uncle Gin was an amazing fighter and had been teaching me to fight for years now. I loved it and every ether day I would walk to my Grandmothers shrine and he would teach me. I opened the screen door of my house and looked at the woods that where only a few feet away from my home. I smiled, I would take the back way to my new school because it took me right into the woods. I looked down at my cell phone crap! I was late meeting Hinata!

She had been my best friend since like, the forth grade and I promised her that we would go to orientation together! I ran to the woods as fast as I could, although I would have to be much faster then this if I was to make it. I looked up at the braches and smiled, jumping up and grabing one of the branches. Lets just say my uncles pretty bad ass and study old Ninja skills as he would say. I jumped from branch two branch, easy as breathing for me. Suddenly I hit the wrong branch and started to fall to the earth.

I let out a scream and right before I hit the ground I was grabbed and someone had taken my fall for me. I had my eyes closed shut and I opened them to an amazing site. A boy with spiky black hair and onyx eyes was glairing at me. He was pale and muscular, wearing an all black school uniform! The one for the boys at my school!

"Umm, thanks for the save." I say blushing a bright red.

For some reason I felt overly attracted to the boy that held me in his arms. It was like I belonged in them, like I had been in them before...

He stood and put me on the ground with out saying a word and I watch him start back on the path, leavening me in the dust. I raised an eye brown and fallowed be hide him.

"Umm, hello I said thank you." I say.

He looked down on me with a look that stopped me in my tracks.

"Your in my way." He says pushing me aside.

My cheeks heated.

"Hay! What the hells your problem!" I say chasing after him.

He glared.

"Will you leave me alone, I don't want to be seen with a wired girl that swings from trees." He says not even looking back at me.

I puffed out my cheeks.

"Fine! I didn't even ask for your help anyways, jerk!" I say walking passed him and getting though the trees first.

What an ass!

It didn't matter how good looking that guy was he was a jerk! I stomped right up to where Hinata was standing and waiting for me. I smiled when I saw who she was looking at yet again. Naruto, he was on the same soccer team as her cousin Neji and she always watched him. I snuck up right be hide her and grabbed her shoulders.

**"HI Hinata!"** I yell.

She jumps a foot in the air and blushes bright pink.

"Oh! Chiyoko-chan!" She said grabbing me.

Her white eyes looking at me blankly but she smiled.

Well you see Hinata is blind so she can't really look at Naruto but she loves the way he is and his voice. As she's told me a hundred times. That's one of the best things about Hinata though, she really cares for people for who they are not what they look like.

Neji walked up and gave me a pout.

"You shouldn't do that to her Chiyoko-chan it's mean." He says.

I smiled and hugged him.

"Hi Neji-kun!" I smile.

Neji had the same eyes as Hinata, a lovely white but he could see better then most people. In almost everything Hinata and Neji where comply opposites but somehow they where best friends. He gave me a smile and the three of use walked in to are first day of school. Hinata held my back pack and stayed close as we walked into the huge doors where all the other people going.

"It's alright Hinata don't worry I've got you." Neji whispered to her and staying right be behind her.

The Gym was huge and there were plenty of seats for everyone to sit in but when we went to take are seats Hinata tripped and fell to the side. Although before Neji or I could even move Naruto grabbed her arrowed the waist and held her up. His blue eyes shined and even though he was a year older then us and he seemed nice. It also helped that Neji short of knew him a bit.

"Are you alright Hinata?" He asked looking to Neji as he helped her stand right.

She blushed brightly and hid be hide me.

"Oh, th-thank you Naruto Sempi." She said blushing even redder.

He smirked and took her hand making her jump and me and Neji smile to ourselfs.

"Neji has told me a lot about you Hinata, it's nice to meet you." He says.

After that I practically had to take Hinata to her seat and I smiled the whole way wondering if Hinata would ever wash that hand again. The welcome ceremony was long but nice and then we had the rest of the day to walk around the school and get to know where everything was. I led Hinata around and we met nice people and at the end of the day I gave her back to Neji who would lead her back to the old Dojo that they lived in. I stood waving at them, I hoped that this year would bring Hinata out of her shell and me to soften up a little and make some friends.

I walked to the back of the school and saw the boy from this morning. I put my head high and walked right passed him. I saw his eyes dart to me and then right back somewhere else.

It looks like all be sharing the same path with this jerk all year! That would drive me insane after awhile. I entered the forest first and looked back at him and smirked. He raised an eyebrow and I jumped into the trees like I did that morning and jumped away leavening him in the dust. I knew it was childish but man, it felt good to do that.

What can I say paybacks a bitch!

As I jumped I felt the air around me get colder somehow. I looked over my shoulder and shook my head, there would be no one up here with me, right? As I went for a huge branch ahead of me something zoomed by my head and cut my cheek wide open. I yelped and almost missed the branch I had been going for. I touched my cheek and looked around. My cheek had been cut, but how and by what? Suddenly the forest around me seemed to grow darker, the shadows growing longer. Almost as if the sun was setting...

"What's going on?" I ask looking around yet again.

Suddenly I was hit from be hide and fell from the branch this time hitting the ground, hard. I looked up and this time I did see someone, a man dressed in all black melted right into the shadows after giving me a glair with ruby red eyes. I stumbled to my feet and yelled.

"Who the hell are you!"

Then some kind of black old fashioned knifes went passed me cutting my uniform and spilling my blood. I turned and ran picking up from one of the knifes as I went.

What was this? What was going on! Who was this person and why was he trying to kill me!

"Grandmother! Help me!" I cried as some kind of thread tripped me and dragged me back a few feet.

I turned on my back ripping the back of my shirt and seeing a women dressed in a slutty black kimono and a red mask.

"Theirs no use trying to run little girl, this is the time you die for real!" She said throwing a huge version of the knifes I saw before.

I screamed and put my hands in front of my face waiting to die, but suddenly a huge white light erupted from my chest and spiraled out all around me. My eyes widened as the knife reversed itself a few feet and then came at me in slow motion. I moved and the knife pushed itself into the ground, it was like the knife was in slow motion wail the rest of the world moved normally. The women screamed out of anger and I got up and ran, the light that had came from me all but gone now. I stumbled onto my back porch and screamed as high as I could.

**"Help me!"**

Not even a moment later my mother kicked down the door with my Grandmother on her heels. My mothers sky blue eyes widened as she took me in.

"Chiyoko!" She screamed taking me into her arms.

I hugged her a sobbed, what the hell was happening! Although as I sobbed my Grandmother was staring at me like I had just come back form the dead or something. My Mom made me look at her and said.

"Chiyoko, who did this to you!"

My eyes never left my Grandmother.

I said the first thing that came into my mind.

"Ninja's…" I whisper out.

* * *

**A/N) OMG CHAPTER TWO! Thanks for the reviews! Also I hope you like where this is going and please tell me if I made Sasuke a little to mean.**


	3. In my fathers place

My mother took me inside trying to calm me down. She took me to our living room and sat me down on the couch. Although I looked up into the eyes of my grandmother and suddenly I knew…

"You know something…" I say looking passed my mother to her.

Her gray eyes went wide for only a moment but she looked at the floor, face going blank. My mother smiled and shook her head.

"Sweet heart, Grandma's just in shock like I am."

"No," I say standing. "You know something about them, don't you! Look at me! I need to know why Ninjas are trying to kill me!" I yell.

I knew by her face that my grandma wanted to tell me something, but for some reason she didn't.

"Chiyoko, your under a lot of stress right now. There are no such things as Ninja." She says standing and putting a hand on my bloody back.

"Your lying! I saw them! There real and there trying to kill me!"

Suddenly my Grandmother slapped me across my face making my eyes go wide.

"Chiyoko! You will not speak to your mother that way! There are no such things as Ninjas!" She screams at me, eyes wild.

I turned my head back to her, never in my life had I been hit by someone in my family. My mother's face was one of shock but she said nothing. I slowly took my eyes way from my Grandmother and looked at my mother who was teary eyed.

I bowed my head low to her.

"I'm sorry for the way I acted…" I say slowly.

Suddenly all three of us looked up when we heard a twig on the ground snap just outside the back door which we could see out of from here. The boy with the onyx eyes was wide eyed and standing right on are back porch but suddenly bowed his head low.

"I'm sorry for barging in on your discussion. I heard some screaming and thought your daughter was in trouble." He says rising his head.

Only then did I see that his cheek were slightly flushed and his breathing was only a little bit faster then normal. Had he ran all the way from were I left him and because he heard me screaming? He was coming to save me…

My mother eyes went soft and she smiled at him.

"Oh, thank you so much! I'm afraid my little Chiyoko had a really nasty fall, I'm always telling her not to jump in the trees but you know how reckless kids are these days!" she said scratching her head and smiling.

I hide my eyes behind my hair as my Grandmother walked passed me and out of the room to go up stairs.

"Well, I just wanted to make shore she was alright, all leave now." He says.

My mother walked over having a huge fake smile on her face trying to make up for what the poor boy had seen only a moment ago.

"Nonsense! I must thank you for being so kind to my dughter! All make you some tea and you can sit with Chiyoko out here. Are you from her school?" She asked wiping her hands on her white apron.

He gave he a gentle smile.

"Yes, I'm from here. Chiyoko walks to school the same way I do." He says.

My mother gushed over him but turned to me after a few more questions.

"Chiyoko keep your friend company wail I go make you two some tea." She says giving me a smile and goes into our kitchen.

I walk out to the porch and sit by the dark haired boy.

After a moment of quiet I finally said.

"Don't tell anyone, about what you heard…" I say still hiding behind my hair.

I jump when he touches my cheek with something cold.

I look up to see his blank face.

"My brother always makes me keep medicine in my back pack because I'm on the Kendo team at school. I get cuts and bruises like this all the time." He says rubbing it in.

My eyes are wide but I say nothing as he pulls out a bandage from the front of his pack and puts it over my cheek.

"My names Sasuke, by the way." He says pulling away from me when he finishes.

My cheeks burn and I look away from him.

"Chiyoko…Chiyoko Chiyo. Chiyoko means, child of thousands of generations and Chiyo means, eternal." I say running my fingers though my hair.

After a moment of quiet he speaks.

"Sasuke means Ninja warrior, and my last name Uchiha means, Fan. The name Uchiha represents a red and white symbol that relates back into the red and white symbol of the Uchiha clan, which is shaped and made to look like an Uchiwa fan." He says looking over at me.

I look at him with wide eyes but give him a huge smile.

"That's amazing, your name really represents your family." I say looking down at my lap.

"Doesn't your name represent your family too, I mean shore it's nice to bring pride to your family…but anything I do goes to the pride of my family. Sometimes it make's you forget you have a pride of your own." He says darkly.

I stair with wide eyes at the boy in front of me, he looks at life like no one I had ever seen before…

"I know what you mean…my family is obsessed with a old legend that goes back to time of Ninja war, millions of years ago…it's about a person that said to be the spirit of time and space it's self…and my family protects that spirit from whatever might want to hurt it. I don't know much about it though, because my mother didn't want me forced into the ways of are family." I say sadly.

"Your mother's like my elder brother. My family is also obsessed with the passed. I moved in with him after he moved out…I'm not to close with my family ether." He say kicking a rock by his foot.

"Here's your tea! Also if you need to call anyone…umm." My mother says stepping out from behind the door with the tea.

"Sasuke." Sasuke says taking the tea from her. "And don't worry I have a cell phone." He says.

"Oh, alright then." She says looking to my cheek and stopping.

I thought she was going to say something but she just gave me a sad look and goes inside.

"Your mother feels bad…about before." Sasuke says sipping his tea.

"Why should I care." I say darkly.

"Because…she's your mother, and even if you believe Ninja's attacked you and she doesn't, she still doesn't like to see you hurt." He says calmly.

I turn to look at him with a shocked expression.

"You never know how precious it is to have a mother worry over you. Even if your mad at her, don't stay that Chiyoko.

You'll regret it later." He says looking into his tea.

I couldn't help sadness filling my heart, why did his feel so painful…everything about Sasuke seemed to whold some sadness.

_"I'm…so sorry…"_ I trail off.

He looks back at me and flushes.

"Don't…don't cry, it's embarrassing." He says wiping my face with his sleeve.

"Sasuke?" A voice said making me and Sasuke look up to see a man who looked very much like Sasuke.

His black hair was in a pony tail and he was wearing a black business suit. He was very handsome and had a low attractive voice that made me wish I wasn't covered in dirt and blood and to top it off my face was probably puffy from crying. His onyx eyes went wide when he took me in and he pulled out a hanker chief from his front pocket.

"I'm Itachi Uchiha, you must be the girl Sasuke texted me about, is everything alright?" He asked.

I smiled and nodded.

"Yea, I'm Chiyoko! Don't worry everything alright! I really appreciate you a-asking!" I blush deeply and take the chief.

Sasuke suddenly was cold as ice and glared at his brother.

"Thanks for coming to get me bro. All see you tomorrow Chiyoko." He says flatly.

I watched them leave and just as Sasuke was about out of sight I called out.

"Sasuke!," He turns.

"Thank you…for the bandage." I say a little quieter.

His eyes widened but he simply nods and goes on his way.

After that I didn't speak to my family as I go up the stairs to the bathroom and take a long hot bath. I look up at the steamy ceiling and feel my cheeks flush. I touch my cheek witch was still raped in Sasuke bandage, what a change from this morning.. Sasuke was so mean earlier but, it was like he was a different person this afternoon. My heart fluttered at the very thought of the boy, did I have a crush on him? No way! He was still a cold jerk! I smile and get out of the white bathtub. I wipe at the mirror to see my flushed face and puffy eyes.

My pale skin on my back was red and scratched up from the fall in the woods and my Grandmother had slapped the cheek that was cut so Sasuke had taken care of that for me. When I was done cleaning myself up I walked into my bedroom and got into a white nightgown and dried my hair wail sitting at my desk. Who where those people today…and why did they try to kill me. My mind suddenly went to the knife I had picked up from when I was attacked. I ran down stairs to where my pack was only to find the knife was not where it was before.

I stood strait noticing someone walk into the room.

"You took it." I say nonchalantly looking at my Grandmother.

"I don't know what your talking about." She says.

I walk behind her to the kitchen where she's gets a glass of water.

"Are you trying to kill me?" I ask her.

She turned on me with dark eyes.

"Chiyoko, I don't want to talk to you about this." She says walking passed me.

"I'll just think you are if you don't tell me." I say glairing.

She turned eyes blazing, she walked over and raised her hand but I grabbed it before she slapped me.

"Well well, aren't you a smart one?" She says smiling.

My eyes narrow and I give a smile of my own.

"My Grandmother doesn't hit me, ever." I say darkly grabbing her hand harder.

She winces and gets a crazy look in her gray eyes.

"If you fight me, you'll never see your Grandmother alive again little girl." She says darkly getting close to my face.

"Who are you?" I ask.

"Dose it really matter?" She says.

"How are you looking like my Grandmother?" I ask.

She just laughs at me.

"Look kid, I'll make this really easy for you alright, you've got enemies everywhere. And if you run or blow my cover all kill your stupid mother, understand?" She hisses.

"Don't think this is over." I hiss back as my mother comes in and I let go of her hand.

"What's going on? Why are you two up so late?" She asks.

My 'Grandma' smiles.

"Oh, I just had a long talk with Chiyoko and she's forgiven me for earlier today." She says walking passed me and holding onto my mother, walking her back to bed.

"Oh, that's good." She says sleepily.

Tears form at my eyes, I understood what Sasuke had ment this afternoon…you never know what you have until it's gone.

So, I watch my mother walk up the stairs and my 'Grandma' looks back at me with an evil smile. When I know there upstairs I run outside and grab my off pink bike from the old tool shed. I rode all the way to the one place that no matter what was happening to me I felt safe. I stood on a hill in the moonlight over looking the ruins of a forgotten time.

My fathers grave.

I stood looking at the old marker and let tears fall from my eyes.

"Father…I don't know what to do…I'm so afraid." I say sinking to my knees in front of the grave.

The flowers I had brat here last time were dried and died.

Much like how I would be if I didn't find out what was going on.

I touch his name.

Who were you…Kagetora?

I curl myself into a ball and cry at his grave until I feel the morning sun touch my face.

I looked up shocked.

It was lovely, a new morning shining on me.

I stand my dress blowing softly in the breeze.

"Father…is that you?" I ask to the open air. "Are you guiding me even after death?"

I knew I couldn't run away, my father wouldn't have.

I smile wiping my tears away.

I wouldn't just give up, something was happening to me and I would find out what, even if it ended up killing me.

I would protected my mother and my family in my fathers place.

"I will not lose!" I say getting back on my bike.

* * *

**A/N) OMG This was so fun to write! I hope you like the fluff in this chapter!**


	4. Fighting for the first time

I snuck into my bedroom and grabbed my school uniform from my bed side and put it on.

I didn't even want to know what I looked like but I couldn't go to school looking like I had ruffed it all night long.

So I went and looked at myself….I looked like someone had taken the time to run over every inch of me till I was black and blue.

I cleaned up Sasuke job on my cheek and went back to clean the rest of me.

When that was finally done I put my hair up I into a high pony tail and jumped out of my window and down to the ground.

I didn't want to be captured by the ninja before I was ready to take them on again.

I ran down the path to school feeling like the trees were to dangerous.

When suddenly my arm was barbed.

"You came to get me a lot sooner then I thought!" I yell turning and throwing a punch at who ever grabbed me.

My eyes met black ones and my heart raced.

Sasuke took my fist and moved it out of his way and then locked my arm behind my back.

"Attacking the leader of the Kendo team at your school probably isn't the best idea." He smirks by my ear.

I turn to him with shocked eyes.

"Sasuke! I didn't mean, I mean, I thought you were someone else!" I say shock in my voice.

He shakes his head and let me go, when I stand strait I see his eyes go up and down my body.

"You don't have to many friends do you? Your all beat up." He says.

I blush why was Sasuke so blunt! He could have been a little nicer then that.

"I just…fell." I say looking away.

"You know, you and your mother aren't very good liars." He says making me look up to see him walking down the path.

"You know…if your in trouble, you shouldn't handle it all on your own, even if you think that's the only thing you can do." He says.

I stood there watching him leave, why…what was it about Sasuke that made me go so crazy…

I walked behind him quietly not really knowing what to say.

I mean no one would really believe me if I said Ninja's were really trying to kill me.

When we were half way to school I stopped and looked at the ground, what if I really did die? I would never know why and nether would my mother…I would leave her the same way my father did.

"Chiyoko?" Sasuke asked stopping and looking back at me.

I look up with a smile.

"Sasuke, would you do my a big favor, please." I say softly.

He walks to me and I look up to see his blank face.

"Would you give this to my friend Hinata please?" I ask holding out a charm from the end of my phone.

He looked at me with a questioning look.

I hid behind my hair and smiled trying to not let him see my eyes.

"She's always liked the way this charm felt, my Dad found it when he was on his honeymoon with my mother on the beach. Its shaped like a star, see?" I say taking it off and giving it to him.

He looks at it not moving to take it at all.

"Why don't you give it to her yourself?" He asked.

"Because…I'm not going to school today, I mean look at me really! I'm a mess!" I say shoving it into his hand.

"Chiyoko!" He yells as I run off into the trees.

I leave him there not daring to turn back, it was to dangerous to be around the people I loved. I couldn't risk hurting them.

**Sasuke's POV**

I stand and watch Chiyoko run off with tears in her eyes, what was with her!

She was having some kind of problem and I couldn't help but worry about it.

The girl looked like she was ready to throw herself off a cliff!

I shook my head and walked to school, she wasn't my problem anyway I shouldn't worry over someone I barley knew.

The sunlight came down in patches around me and the sky seemed a little to blue today.

Almost to were it didn't look real.

As I break though the tree's I see Hinata and Neji standing and no doubt waiting for Chiyoko.

I walked up to the too feeling a little awkward considering I hadn't even spoken to them before.

"Umm, are you Hinata?" I ask just to make shore.

The girl turned and I was slightly surprised to see her blank white eyes.

She was completely blind…so this is the kind of person Chiyoko surrounds herself with then?

My eyes widened, why did I care who she hung out with anyway? She was just some girl who I was stuck walking to school with everyday…

"Yes…I'm Hinata. Who are you?" She asks.

"My names Sasuke Uchiha, I walk the same way Chiyoko dose to get to school. She told me to give you this." I say taking the charm from my pocket.

She opened her hands with an odd look on her face.

Her cousin was eyeing me suspiciously not shore what to make of me.

I dropped the black star in the girls hands and she gasped feeling the charm with her slender fingers.

Suddenly she looked where she thought my face was and grabbed my jacket.

"Why did she give this to you!" She squeaked almost falling trying to brag me.

Neji held her up and I stood back not likening be grabbed by the girl.

She was shaking like a leaf and looked like I just told her I killed her dog or something.

"What, she just told me to give it to you." I say brushing my jacket off.

"How could you be so heartless! Don't pretend you didn't notice Chiyoko acting different!" She yelled tears filling her white eyes.

"Hinata!" Neji said holding her back.

"No!," She turned on Neji holding the charm to her chest. "I have to find her! This was Chiyoko favorite thing in the whole world! She said that if anything ever happened to her she wanted me to have this! This belonged to Chiyoko's late father Neji!" She said shaking her dead.

My eyes went wide, Chiyoko's father was dead…and she gave me his charm to give to her best friend.

Neji's eyes went wide as he looked at the charm in his cousins hands.

"We need to call Yuki…" He says taking Hinata by the hand.

"But Chiyoko!" She said pulling back.

"If she gave that to you she's in a lot of trouble…even I know what that charm means to her…" He says darkly.

"What the hell is going on? She gave you a charm so what?" I say anger in my voice.

Hinata looked at me with anger in her pale face.

"You don't even know Chiyoko! Why should you even care!" She snapped and took off with Neji.

I stood here with wide eye, why on earth did I care?

Chiyoko was nothing to me!…right?

Even if she was in trouble it's not like its my job to run around and make shore she's alright…

I looked back at the trees.

**"_Sasuke, I know how much your hurting right now._**

**_But you have to remember how precious every moment in this life is. How short it is._**

**_You never know how precious something is until you lose it…."_**

I shake my head, why had I remembered what Itachi had told me?

Chiyoko had nothing to with anything about me yet…

I took off running into the trees to the place I had last seen the brunet.

What the hell was she doing anyways! Bring me into this!

I ran as fast as I could though the trees to were Chiyoko ran though.

There was no point in doing this anyways right?

I was running blindly into the woods! How stupid could I be!

I ripped my cell phone from my pocket and hit Itachi's number on speed dial.

"Hello?" His said.

"Itachi, its Sasuke, I need your help." I say my breathing regular from running.

"Sasuke! What's wrong! Where are you?" He says in a normal voice but I knew Itachi he was panicking on the ether end of the phone.

He always worried about me, even more so after are parents died when I was young.

"I'm alright brother, I just need you to dive to the pear by old town alright." I say not really knowing why I was going there myself.

I just knew, every part of me told me that's were she would be and I always believed to trust in my gut.

"Why? The only thing there is a lake right?" He asked.

"I know, just get there as quickly as you can!" I yell shutting the phone and running after to the place I by some unknown force thought Chiyoko was!

**Chiyoko's POV**

I stood on the side of the highway leading into the city of Konoha looking out at the huge lake that if I jumped over the rail of the high way would be in the water.

Off to my right was a huge white tower that if you went to the very top you could see for miles and miles. That as well for from a time long forgotten.

My hair blew back in the wind and I took a huge breath of air.

Why had a chosen to come to this place?

Why did I feel as if I was waiting for something?

I turn when I feel something coming at me from behind only to be met with the hugest guy I had ever seen!

He had no hair and wore a light black kimono over his huge body and had what looked like a sword taped on his back.

His fist was coming right at my face at a speed I didn't think possible.

I screamed and suddenly a flash of white was in front of me and I reopened my eyes to see my Grandmother in a ripped white kimono.

Her long graying hair was down her back and she had the mans huge hand in her tiny one.

"I see I made it just in time, I'm so sorry for leavening you Chiyoko." She said noting looking at me.

I was shaking from head to tow with wide eye, what was this feeling, like the air was filled with a thick power I had never felt before.

"Grandmother?" I ask thinking of the imposter with my mother I had met the night before.

She looked back at me and smiled a sweet smile.

"Don't worry Chiyoko it's me and your mother is safe and sleeping at home." She says pushing the man back to the other side of the rode with only one hand.

"What are you?…" I whisper to my Grandmother.

She looked back at me with strong gray eyes.

"I am your chosen protector, the one destined to travel though out time to make shore you survive until your fully grown." She says darkly.

"Fully grown? What dose that mean?" I say.

She gave me a sweet smile and touched my face.

"I'm so sorry Chiyoko, there's so much you don't know. It was out of love your mother forbid me from teaching you what you are. How you came to be. Now look at you, broken and confused." She says eyes tearing. "And yet here you stand tall and ready to fight for your life even though you have no idea how, that strength comes from your father you know." She says sadly.

"Grandmother, who are these people, and are they really Ninja's like uncle Gin has told me about!" I say tears filling my eyes knowing that the women in front of me really was my grandmother.

She smiled.

"Chiyoko, ninja's really do not exist in this time. These people are here to not kill you, but," She point's to my heart. "What's inside of you. You know about that legend of are family right?" She asks.

I nod feeling my body stiffen.

"The spirit of time that the story talks about, is you." She says turning and pulling a knife from her belt and stopping the giant mans sword from coming down on us.

My heart stops beating as she says the words I can't possibly believe in.

She lets out a cry as the man smiles and pushes his sword down on her.

I'm shaking and even though I'm screaming my body to move I just can't.

**"Chiyoko! MOVE!"** She yells as his sword comes down though her knife and into her shoulder.

I scream as she pushes me over the rail and into the water of the lake.

I go under water frozen with fear, what the hell was happening!

I come up and see the women from the forest fly over me and actually land on the water! She was standing on the water!

My mouth fell open and I look to see my grandmother push the mans blade off her but she jumps back and also lands on the water.

**PEOPLE DON'T WALK ON WATER!**

"Water stile! Water Dragon jutsu!" The women in black yells.

Then the most unbelievable thing yet happens right before my eyes.

I real dragon made from water shoots out of the lake and comes flying at me!

I scream and stair as it comes right for me.

"Time jutsu! Turn back time!" My Grandmother yells doing some kind of thing with her hands.

Suddenly the dragon starts going in slow motion and starts rewinding itself and going right back into the water. I look back at my grandmother with shocked eyes and she smiles blood going down her shoulder. The women from the forest smiles flipping her red hair.

"My, my your really good at that old women. Although I'm shore you're a little tried from being reincarnated sooo many times." She jumps into the air and slips. **"WHY DON'T I KILL YOU FOR REAL THIS TIME!"** She screams.

"Grandmother!" I cry as the women in black throws a huge knife down at the grandmother.

She moves only to be hit by the giant man from before. I swim over to the side and struggle to get back on land. Once I finally get on land I feel someone tap my leg and I look down to see a little girl wearing all black and had bright pink hair smile at me.

Her eyes were a lovely red color.

"I've missed you, Seimei~" She says softly.

I cant look away from her eyes, something about thaws red eyes held me to were I was. Then the world around me vanished and I was in some kind of darkness. I stood looking around.

"Where…where am I?" I ask.

The little girl was suddenly in front of me.

I jump back afraid of the little one, but a little kid couldn't hurt me…right?

She shook her head.

"Oh, Seimei, your always the same in human form. I must say I always feel bad meeting you like this. You're the only other thing in the universe that understands my pain. The pain of never dieing…of being eternal. But really how many times will you run to a different demission to try and save your self from Akuma she want to see you so much." She whispers.

I don't even know why I ranch back at the mere name of this persons name.

But every part of me told me that name was just as bad as it's meaning.

Devil….

The pink haired girl smiled sweetly.

"I see even in this form your body runs from the mere name of are God.

"I don't understand this! Who are you! What is Akuma! What dose any of this even mean!" I yell anger filling me.

Her red eyes gleam and she smiles evil at me.

"Don't you get it yet, your the spirit of your family girl, you have powers that no other will ever understand. You are a God among the people of this world!" She says.

**"_BITE YOUR LIP!"_**

Before I could even think my teeth sunk into the flesh of my bottom lips making me cry out and open my eyes to see the lake in front of me.

I turn to see the little girl on the ground with blood coming out her nose.

"Chiyoko! Run away! Get away from here!" My grandmother yell jumping in front of me covered in her own blood.

I felt slow, like I had just taken a bunch of sleeping medicine.

"Grandmother…" I say slowly. "Your bleeding."

She smiles and kisses my forehead.

"I know what you must be thinking right now Chiyoko but take this," She says pushing a scroll of some kind in my right hand.

"Run away from here and read this scroll, I made it if anything like this should ever happen to you. I will keep them away as long as I can but you have to run away!" She says turning right when the red headed women jumps on the railing.

"Lilly!" She cries looking at the pink haired girl.

The women looks at me with pure hate in her eyes.

"You bitch! It's all your fault!" And she pulls out a long sword and comes at me with it.

* * *

**(A/N) I'm sorry sorry if theres lots of miss spelling in this chapter but I really wanted to get it up tonight and it's really late! Anyways for thoughs of you very unshore of what's going on Chiyoko is in a difrent world were the villages are nothing but rubel, and she's in a todely difrent world then Naruto's world.**

**The best way for me to try and make you guys get it is saying it's like the nobody world in Kingdom hearts. If you even knwo what that is, I'm jsut trying to help and please tell me if the story is hard to fallow or anything! Love you all!**

**Ps- the place her fathers grave is, is like right on top of the hokage's faces! Thats why she could see evorything from here. I'm short of puting Naruto's world with ours if that makes any since. But like Sasuke and naruto just have the same faces as the Sasuke and Naruto from the Naruto world.**

**Anyways I've talked way to mcuh just worryed that you guys wont like it so please tell me if you thinks it's to hard to understand!**


	5. What is this?

My eyes widened as the red headed women comes at me with her blade but this time I don't just stay still. I move to the side and smile at her punching up and hitting her right in the face. She falls back, trying to round and come at me again but my Grandmother spins and kicks her into the water. I put the scroll in my back pack and look at my Grandma with anger in my eyes.

"If you think I'm going to just run away your out of your mind. I want to hear it from you why these people are trying to kill me. And if I'm really a spirit like you say, then how the hell am I standing here!" I yell kicking a nether ninja in black that had jumped trying to stab me.

He gasps and jumps back holding his stomach.

"Your even stronger this time around." The man says taking off a mask and reviling a pretty good looking brunet with bright red eyes.

My grandmother sets in front.

"Chiyoko, the ones with the red eyes, leave them to me understand. Uncle Gen has train you well yes, but your not ready for this kind of fighting. These people aren't even human." She says pulling out a blade of her own.

My eyes widened but I hold my ground.

"I'm not going to run away!" I say looking around but finding nothing to fight with.

Well looks like all I have is my body…

"Chiyoko! You don't understand! These people!" She says looking at me but the pink haired girl suddenly jumps up and stabs my grandmother in the stomach.

My eyes widened as she looks down to the little one with shock in her eyes. The red eyes of the girl looked up to her with pure evil in them.

"Did you think I would go easy because the girls still human? You can't be for real. I swear, you never change." She says kicking my grandmother into the water.

"Grandmother!" I scream trying to get to her but the red head grabs my hair stopping me and pulling me into her.

"Let me go!" I yell.

She smiles blue eyes gleaming.

"Well I cant believe it! This was so easy!" She says putting a knife to my neck making me gasp.

The pink haired girls eye go wide but she stops herself.

"I agree, this time around was very easy…almost…to easy…" She says going quiet.

The red head smiles to her friends.

"That doesn't matter at all! All kill her before anything happens!" She says.

I scream and fight her but I feel the knife go into my skin and I know I'm going to die.

"Chiyoko!" Sasuke cried punching the red head in the face.

My eyes widened and all the black ninja gasp not seeing the boy coming at all.

He stood in front of me and glairs at the Ninja's.

"So these are your Ninja's huh, they don't look so tuff." He says smirking.

I step up to him grab his shoulder.

"Sasuke! You don't know what your doing! You have to run away!" I yell.

The pink haired girl smiled at me evily.

"Really Chiyoko, do you think he'll leave here alive?" She says.

My heart jumps as the giant steps for where and smiles at Sasuke.

"You know, I think I hate him even more then normally!" He says in a deep voice chuckling.

Sasuke's dark eyes widened at the size of the man but he doesn't even move an inch away from me.

"You really do have a lot of people who want you dead don't you Chiyoko…"He says.

"No more talking boy!" The Giant yells coming down on us with a huge sword but Sasuke is unbelievably fast!

He grabs my around my waist and pulls me away from all of the Ninja's.

"Sasuke you can't!" I scream as my grandmother flys and strikes the giant with her blade.

He falls…dead.

My pink haired girl eyes widened and she screams cutting my grandmother right though.

**"GRANMOTHER!"** I scream running for her leavening Sasuke behind.

So many things happened at once, a red car smashed into a man going for Sasuke with a sword and the pink haired girl shoved my grandmother into the water and turned her eyes on me.

I felt so much anger, sadness, the loving grandmother killed right before my eyes.

For a reason I would never know….

**"BITCH!"** I yell but she smiles and throws a knife right at me.

Then everything stopped, time itself actually stopped. I was over the girl with a knife going into my chest and the brown haired man was pushing me off into the water with fear in his eyes. Itachi had gotten out of the red car and looked wide eyed at the seen around him. Sasuke was yelling something and running to me. I blinked and time started again and I was pushed into the open air a knife going into my shoulder. Although to my amazement I was floating in the air not moving from the spot I had went to. The girl with the pink hair looked at me with wide eyes and mouth open. The light that had came around me in the forest was circling my body and keeping me up in the air. Everyone was looking at me with wide eyes. The dead man lay unmoving next to the body of my grandmother in a pool of here own blood.

Tears flooded my eyes and I wished for only one thing at that moment.

**"_I want to get out of here, to a place were I can be strong_**

**_ and the people I love wont die because of me!"_**

"Chiyoko!" Sasuke yelled as I started to fall in slow motion into the light.

"You wont get away from me!" The pink haired girl yelled grabbing her two companions and jumping above me.

I looked down at the water and screamed.

I was above a white whirl pool of light that seemed to be taking everything down to someplace unknown to me.

Sasuke was on the rail looking at me with shocked and afraid black eyes.

**"LEAVE ME ALONE!"** I screamed at the people above me who screamed back in fear.

The light that was round me raped itself around them in a rope they couldn't get out of and threw them into the white pool below me.

I saw the red eyes of the pink girl glair at me though the white tentacle things.

Then they were gone, just like that.

**"SASUKE!"** I screamed suddenly being dragged down by the light tentacles around my own body.

He jumped from the rail his hand only an inch from mine. Right before are hands met I fell into the light getting one last look as Sasuke determined face. He really was trying to save me…Sasuke didn't even know me and put his life on the line for mine…

Everything around me vanished and I was floating in a huge white space.

What had happened to me? Where was I? Where were my enemies that had fallen just before I did? I closed my eyes, maybe I was dead? It didn't feel like I was though, but then again I had never been dead so I can't really know what it feels like.

I reopen my eyes when the feeling of falling over takes me and I am remind of the white hot pain in my shoulder from the knife that stabbed me right before the light took me away from Sasuke's hand. I see the blue sky and I know I'm not dead, but then where was I? I turned to see I was falling off a cliff to a building down below. I screamed and yet again the same light came from the same spot in my chest, my heart, and raped around me slowing down my fall till I was slowly going to the ground.

I saw what I didn't think real! There was a huge City below me, I turned and took in a site that took my breath away. The cliff I fell off of was a mountain with the faces of people carved into them. I hard people on the ground scream and point up at me. I blush, what the hell was going on! When I was closer to the ground I was met with men in green jackets with knifes pointing at me. My feet touched the ground and the pain in my shoulder became to much for be to bear.

**(Tsunade's POV)**

I looked into the face's of team seven, Naruto, Sakura, Sai, and Yamato.

They were telling me the report of a mission they had just come back from and I couldn't help being board by it.

Things in the village had been so slow that I had to give simple missions to the best Ninja! Not that peace was a bad thing, it's just nothing seemed to be happening!

"Well, its seems everything went alright for you guys, go ahead and take the rest of the day to do whatever you-" I stopped feeling my heart drop into my stomach.

A chakra wave so high smashed though my window it was hard to breath and Naruto gasped and almost fell from the unsuspecting think power in the air.

"Lady Tsunade! Come quickly! A girl fell from the sky and is emitting a huge amount of Chakra!" A Ninja said from my window.

I stood on almost shaky legs and released the other in the room so they could actually move.

"What the hell was that!" Sakura and Naruto yell eyes wide.

"I don't know I just need to get down there, this is big." I say jumping from the window and calling up.

"Team Seven I'm giving this to you, find out whatever you can about this person and help me control it if it comes to that!" I say hitting the ground and running to were the energy was coming from.

**(Chiyoko's POV)**

I fell to the ground and made everyone around me jump back some.

"Everyone calm down, whoever this girl is she's hurt, stand down!" I heard a man voice said.

I Look up and see a man with a cigarette in his mouth. He had long knifes on his fingers and was ready to fight me witch almost made me wanna cry.

"Wh-who are you?" I ask weekly trying to get back up.

"Asuma, a Jounin from the village your in." He says kneeling down in front of me.

By this point my head was swimming and a pool of my own blood was filling out from me and onto the ground.

"Please…I don't know what's going on…" I say starting to feel my eyes close.

"Asuma sensei! What's going on, the chakra it's gone!" A nether boys voice said.

"It's coming from this girl, she's almost passed out though so it's calmed down, get Lady Tsunade!" He says to whoever spoke.

After that my eyes drifted close and I felt the darkness take me away from the burning pain.

When my eyes opened again I moaned out in pain.

"My L-Lady the girl, she wakening!" I mans voice said.

My vision was blurry but I could make out a blonde haired women above me. My eyes tried to see her better and I couldn't help but stair, her rack was huge! Her boobs were almost all of her!

"That's was a close call you had here kid, the poison in you would have killed you in a nether minuet if I hadn't come to check out the mess you made myself." She said in a strong voice.

I rubbed my eyes making them lese blurry.

"Where…where am I?" I ask weekly.

Her eyes widened at this but she told me anyways.

"Your in the village hidden in the leafs, don't you know that already?" She asked.

"Leaf village? No I have no idea what that even is…" I say trying to sit up but quickly find I'm bound to the table I was on.

Her face fills with shock and then anger.

"Do you think I'm stupid! I'm the Hokage of this village! Theres no way you don't know what that is!" She says hotly.

I open my eyes anger filling me.

"I said I don't know what it is! I don't even know how I got here!" I say fighting agents the ropes that kept me to the table.

"My lady…she's not lying to you." I man in the corner said.

He was ordinary but had the same green vest I was seeing on all of the people around here.

Her eyes went back to me shock in them.

"Now that you say that, I don't even sense chakra coming from her at all, it's there but it's like it's almost…sealed." She said undoing my restrains slowly.

"Thank you, I have no idea what your saying but still thank you anyways for letting me up." I say sitting up and wining at the pain.

I look over at my shoulder and see that it's complexly bandaged with no knife in site.

"What…what happened?" I say touching it.

The blonde put a hand on her hip giveing me a mean look.

"Let me get this strait, you have know idea what were talking about, at all?" She asks.

I look at her with questioning eyes.

"No, I don't even know what a Hokji, or whatever you are is." I say.

Her mouth opened and she shook her head.

"That's ridiculous! How could you not know what that is! All the ninja's in the world are controlled by the Hokage!" She says.

Fear fills my eyes and I get up and jump away from the women making her jump and the other people in the room look ready to kill me.

"Your who sent thoughs…THOUGHS PEOPLE TO KILL ME!" I say anger blinding me my fists balling.

I run at her but she pins me to a wall so fast my head spins out of pain and dizzyness.

"Calm down or all squish you like a bug, do you understand me!" She yells in my ear makeing me shrink back.

My heart is beating way to fast and the thought from the lake come rushing back into me. The medical room around me seemed to blur and I feel wet tears pore from my eyes.

"If you're the leader of the Ninja…then tell me why…" I sob and look down. "Why not just tell them to kill me! Why did you have them kill my Grandmother!" I scream.

"I didn't ordered anything like that! You need to calm down and talk to me or I'm going to have to make you unconscious again!" She says darkly.

Knowing I was way to week to win a fight with this women I stopped moving and sat down on the hospital bed.

Why was this happening, where was I?

And above anything why where they talking about ninja's like there an everyday thing!

* * *

**A/N) Well...I still dont know if anybody likes my story! Should I stop? No Yes! Is it to hard to fallow! Please tall me! This is my first Naruto story and I want it to be good!**

**Ps- Yeah! She's finelly in the Naruto world! But her gram grams dead...so sad...*Crys***


End file.
